Sakura Gakuen
by chatmonchy
Summary: Gumi is a punctual and straight A student, she's the second fastest runner in P.E and works at Panda Express after school. Though her love life is starting to effect her school life and friendship. Basically this a fanfic revolving around Gumi and her school life. There will be a lot of drama and I'll try to make this funny as possible, I'm not great with humor.
1. Train station

A naruto cellphone charm dangled from a ruby red flip-phone belonging to sixteen year old Gumi. Gumi owned more than a dozen phone charms and all of them were gifts from her closest friends. The naruto phone charm was recently given to her as a gift from her best friend Kagamine Rin. After watching only six episodes of Naruto Un-cut on Toonami, Rin has fallen in love with both the anime and ninjas in general. Personally Gumi wasn't into anime, she was more into reality shows and dramas like Koizora.

The green-haired girl switched her phone to silent mode and tossed it into her black square leather schoolbag. _I should get rid of that phone and get a smartphone like Miku-chan, but flip-phones are so cute!_ Gumi entered the kasumigeki station and purchased a fare ticket. She passed through the ticket barrier and easily found the marunouchi side platform. The marunouchi line would take her all the way to Shinjuku where her high school is located. _Where the heck is Rin? The train will arrive any second now._

"Gumi-chan!"

Kagamine Rin appeared by Gumi's side, panting and breathing heavily. She placed her hands on her feet and bent over to catch her breath. _Rin-chan knows that running in the train station is prohibited…then again I see businessmen running around here as well. She didn't get caught and I guess no one got hurt so no harm was done_. The train pulled up into the station and Gumi watched as a couple of people hurriedly exited the train. After the last person had left, Gumi grabbed Rin by her black blazer and dragged her into the semi-crowded train.

"Where's your brother?" Gumi whispered.

"He decided to take the train with piko-kun and gacha-kun." Rin whispered.

"Does he still have a crush on Miku?" Gumi whispered.

"I don't know. Maybe." Rin replied quietly.

It was no secret that Gumi has a crush on Kagamine Len. It also wasn't a secret that Miku has a crush on Len, but she had no idea that she and Gumi were crushing on the same guy. _If I date Len then Miku might hate me, but if Len dates Miku…_ Gumi's thoughts trailed off and she sadly stared down at her shiny black haruta shoes.


	2. Old cellphone

The train finally pulled up into the Shinjuku train station and the doors slid open once the train had come to a complete stop. Gumi and Rin exited the train, saying sorry to anyone they bumped into. The train stations were always crowded, but there usually not crowded in the morning around six. The rush hour begins around nine or eight, of course they'll be in school by eight so they won't have to worry about the crowded trains until after school. Once the two schoolgirls were out of the train station, they stopped by a nearby 7-eleven store before heading to Sato High.

"What's up Gumi-chan!?"

Gumi turned to see a rather tall red-haired male adolescent walking towards her. There's a keroppi band aid protecting the bridge of his nose from bacteria in the air, the cartilage of his left ear is pierced, along with the side of his nose, and he has snake bite piercings that seem to tie his whole bad boy look together. His gakuran jacket was unbuttoned all the way so you could see his white t-shirt and there were bandages around his right hand, but he kept it tucked it away in his pocket and his other hand gripped the strap of his brown leather book bag. Gumi instantly recognized the rough looking boy as Akaito Shion, a sibling of Kaito Shion. Akaito is a third year student and Gumi knew the principal would be happy once Akaito graduated.

"Good morning Akaito-senpai." Gumi greeted.

"Hey! Am I invisible or something!?" Rin exclaimed.

"Good-morning, princess." Akaito teased, causing Rin to blush bright red. "Miku is looking for you two. I guess she's at homeroom already…that Mr. Hamamoto must be a real snooze fest!"

"Tell me about it…" Gumi muttered. "Anyway, see you later Akaito-senpai!"

Gumi watched Akaito walk away with a sigh. _Sometimes I wish I could just skip school…I have every single class with Miku-chan and all she ever talks about is how cute Len is…I try not to get jealous or angry, but it's hard being in love with the very same guy your best friend has a crush on_. Gumi took a deep breath before entering the school. She placed her schoolbag on the narrow wooden bench and opened up her locker, she quickly exchanged her haruta shoes with her uwabaki (uwabaki are kind of like slippers, students wear them around the school rather than their street shoes.) She slammed her locker shut and followed Rin to their homeroom classroom, E③. She took a seat at the window, behind Miku.

"Morning." The blue-haired girl greeted cheerfully. "Guess what Mikuo packed me for lunch?"

"The usual bento lunch?" Rin guessed.

"Nope, French Food! My brother is a fantastic cook! Anyway have you two seen Len around?" Miku said, fiddling with her lace red ribbon.

"He took the train with Gacha-kun and Piko-kun this morning." Rin said.

Gumi pulled out her notebook and flipped to an empty page where she began to doodle while Miku and Rin talked about Len. She didn't like to join their conversations if they were talking about Len, it just made her angry hearing Miku call Len adorable or list all the features she adores about him. Miku seemed to get everything and Gumi felt that for once, things could just go her way. I guess I'll have to see what the universe has in store for me…

•••

Lunch time came around faster than Gumi had expected. Gumi pushed their desks together then pulled out a lime green bento and a pair of chopsticks. She removed the lid and pulled out a rather large takoyaki and stuffed the entire ball-shaped treat in her tiny mouth.

"In P.E Len-kun looked at me then offered me a drink of water from his canteen." Miku squealed.

"I hope that's not supposed to be a big deal. He offers all of his friends a waterfall." Rin said bluntly.

"It was still pretty romantic though." Miku said.

"I heard the clubs are going to be advertising themselves next period." Gumi finally said. "I'm thinking about joining Key club. It just recently started in Kyoto and spreading like wildfire. It sounds super interesting and it'll look good on my record for college."

"I was thinking about joining Key club too, even though I'm already the president of cooking club." Rin chimed in.

"If Len-kun is joining then I'll join too." Miku said with a shrug.

"Sup, ladies."

Kagamine Len, Rin's twin brother, walked up to their table with Namine Ritsu by his side. The okama couldn't cross dress at school so he was forced to wear the gakuran like all of the other male students and he kept his waist length red-hair in a cute but messy bun. He glared at all three girls, but Miku and Gumi didn't seem to notice. Both girls were gawking at the petite blonde standing next to their desk.

"Rin-chan, today after school I'm going out to Sunshine city with Namine and Rook. I'll probably be back around eight." Len said, not looking up from his smart phone. "Save me a plate of food."

"Fine, just make sure you do your homework." Rin said with a sighed.

Gumi studied the smartphone in Len's hands then glanced at her ruby red flip-phone dangling from her leather schoolbag. Maybe it's time I get a new phone…maybe a smart phone like Len-kun…yeah! I'll get a new phone after school, maybe I'll get it in Sunshine city. Gumi stuffed another takoyaki ball in her mouth and gazed at Len's face.

"Hey, Gumi-chan! Can I have one?" Len asked.

"S-Sure! Do you have chopsticks?" Gumi replied.

"Nope, you don't mind if I use yours right?" Len asked.

"Not at all." Gumi murmured.

A blush spread across Gumi's cheeks as she picked up a takoyaki and fed it to the blonde. He flashed her a thumbs up, before walking away with Namine. For once Miku was silent and the rest of lunch felt like heaven for Gumi.

•••

The dismissal bell rung and students began to exit the classroom in a hurry. Gumi aimed to leave, but Miku stopped.

"Gumi…do you think you can try to avoid Len a little? Like refuse to him and stuff." Miku said quietly.

"Why?" Gumi asked, trying not to sound offended.

"Because…I like him a lot and seeing you feed him that takoyaki at lunch really got to me." Miku explained. "So do you think you can lay off the physical contact with him?"

Gumi said nothing. Instead she left the classroom and headed towards the locker so she could quickly put on her haruta shoes and leave the building. _How dare she ask me to avoid Len?! She has a lot of nerve asking me to do that! If she doesn't like that then I'll make sure to do it around her a lot! She better get used to the idea of me and Len being a couple._ Gumi smiled confidently to herself and glanced at her old cellphone. _I suppose this is goodbye…Len will never be impressed if I tote around an old phone like this_. She carefully pulled off the charms and studied one in particular. It was a Pucca charm Len had gave to her a couple of years ago.

"…kawaii…"


	3. Sunshine city

The anchorwoman sat with her legs crossed at the large black marble desk; her shiny black hair was pulled into a neat ponytail and she barely wore any makeup compared to the other female anchor and the weather forecaster. She began to talk about last year's underage drinking and smoking scandal at Sato High. Her voice was clear and soothing, it almost made you forgot about the student's crime. The former president of cooking club was caught smoking and drinking at an adult party, it amazed Gumi how students could just throw away all their hard work for a little excitement. She rested half of her body on the kotatsu in front of the television, gazing at the attractive anchorwoman with bored eyes. Gumiya plopped down on the burgundy sofa and placed his feet on Gumi's back.

He wore nothing but a plain white t-shirt and his stripped blue color-block boxers. His black framed glasses rested on his forehead, the bangs of his medium length green hair were pinned down, and the two metal ball point piercings below his lip shined in the sunlight that peeked through the curtains. He placed his bowl of coffee flavored cereal on the arm rest and quickly put in his stud earrings. Two years ago, Akaito convinced Gumiya to get both ears pierced then a year later Akaito again convinced Gumiya to get facial piercings. Gumi felt that Akaito and Rook were a bad influence on her older brother, but there was nothing she could do about that.

"They're still talking about last year's scandal? Seriously, they need to get over it." Gumiya complained.

"Hey oniichan…if I looked like the anchorwoman do you think Len would like me?" Gumi asked out of nowhere.

"Uh I'm not sure what Len is into, but the anchorwoman has a mature look and Len is too childish for a mature woman." Gumiya replied. "I know my answer doesn't help, but just be yourself around him. I'm sure he'll come around."

Gumi nodded silently and continued to stare at the anchorwoman until Gumiya changed the channel. She didn't say anything mainly because Gumiya gets control of the living room TV on weekends. Around nine in the morning, a television show called Ressha Sentai Toquer comes on and Gumiya is madly in love with the show! His favorite character is Ai Moritaka, he finds the sixteen year old actress extremely attractive and he hoped she would show up at comic con. Gumi knew how much Gumiya loved the show so she decided to keep her mouth shut and watch it with him.

"Doesn't Miku have a crush on him too?" Gumiya asked.

"Yes." Gumi muttered bitterly.

"You two are stupid. You're going to let a boy come between your friendship." Gumiya said with a shake of his head. "I remember Akaito and I had a crush on this hot chick from the grocery store, well turns out she was lesbian so neither one of us got with her. But we didn't let some chick ruin our awesome friendship."

"You don't understand…everything always works out for Miku, I just want things to go my way for once." Gumi murmured.

"I do understand. Akaito gets all of the smoking hot babes and he gets to be in the best fights, but you don't see me complaining. You have to work for things, Gumi." Gumiya said. "The old president of cooking club got everything handed to her. Her life was boring and so she did the scandal for excitement, I don't want you to end up like her. Just work for it. Speaking of work, aren't you supposed to be at Panda Express by eleven?"

"No, I work on Sundays not Saturday." Gumi muttered.

"Then I hope you don't mind if I invite a couple of friends over." Gumiya said with a smirk.

Gumiya stuffed some more cereal into his mouth and slurped up the light brownish milk. He placed the bowl on the kotatsu and pulled out his phone; he sent a text to Akaito and his two other close friends. Gumi didn't mind if her brother invited friends to hang out at their house, she hated the fact that they never clean up behind themselves and she's forced to be their slave. Though Akaito seems to go easy on her, Gumi suspected that the bad boy valued her friendship or perhaps he had a crush on her. _As if he'd actually have a crush on me…he's older than me and besides, dating him would be like dating my own brother. _Gumi got up and tidy up the house; she washed the dishes, vacuumed the entire house, dusted random areas, and set out some snacks and soda for Gumiya and his friends.

The doorbell went off and Gumiya was too busy getting dressed so Gumi reluctantly answered the door. Akaito thrust a large brown paper bag into Gumi's arms and walked in, accompanied by two other male adolescents around his age. One leaned against the wall near the door with a bored expression. His hair was neat compared to Akaito; it was black with a red highlight and he has a short ahoge. His eyebrow was pierced along with his left ear and his tongue. He wore a black studded dog collar, a red trench coat, a cropped black tank top, skin tight black jeans, and a red belt to tie the whole look together. Gumi instantly recognized him as Rook, another third year student attending Sato High.

"Who is she?"

Gumi felt a hand clamp down on her shoulder and she glanced back to see another one of Gumiya's friends. He was a tall and rather toned blonde with gorgeous blue eyes, zero piercings, and a charming smile. The young-man was dressed head to toe in black; he wore a long sleeve contrast-trim hooded top, trimmed harem pants, and black boats. He added yellow fingerless gloves and silver and yellow headphones to brighten up his look. It took Gumi to realize that he was Sora Sugia, he too is a third year student. She knew who he is, but didn't know him like that.

"My sister." Gumiya answered. "Did you bring him?"

Sora removed his hand from Gumi's shoulder and nodded. He stepped aside, revealing Kagamine Len. _Oh my god! Len-kun! Wait, why is he hanging out with these punks? He's much too adorable and innocent to be seen with these freaks, they'll poison him!_ Gumi adjusted the goggles sitting on her hear and she nervously twirled a piece of her hair, staring down at her feet. Akaito glanced at Gumi and sighed, a bit irritated. It was true, he did have a crush on Gumi, but she was two years younger than him and Gumiya wouldn't approve of their relationship. It would just make things awkward for him. He unwilling pushed the green-haired girl towards Len before following Gumiya into the kitchen.

"H-Hi Len-kun. What are you doing here?" Gumi asked nervously.

"Sora, Rook, and Akaito just showed up at my house and asked me if I wanted to hang out with them. I agreed to hang out with them, because it's not every day that the coolest guys in school show up at your house." Len explained. "You're house is nice by the way. Though I doubt Gumiya helped you clean it, no offense but your brother is a slob."

"None taken!" Gumi giggled.

"I guess the guys are ditching me so do you want to go Sunshine city with me?" Len suggested.

"Yes." Gumi said, trying not to sound desperate or too excited. "I'll be right back, I just need to change out of my pajamas."

Gumi raced up to her room and tossed her pajamas aside. Gumi quickly slipped into long-sleeve almond mock neck lace top, a pink wool blend shorts and pink lace up pumps. She ran the comb and brush through her short wavy green hair then, for the finishing touch, she put on a pink bow accent headband. _I hope my stylish outfit will captive Len…wait! I can't go without makeup!_ Gumi applied a bit of pink blush to her cheeks and clear lip gloss to her plump pink lips. Gumi grabbed a white chain accent flap cross-body bag, stuffed her mew wallet and smartphone in it, and then strutted downstairs. Len looked up from his smartphone and stared at her for a long time before smiling and opening the door.

"You look beautiful Gumi." He complimented before adding quickly. "Let's get going."

Gumi blushed deeply and nodded. The two teens took the marunouchi line all the way to Ikebukuro, from there they took exit 35 and the underground passage finally entering Sunshine city. Gumi stared at the Sunshine 60 building, simply amazed that she could see the tower from here. She spun around to look at all of the attractions, when she finally turned to face Len she saw that the blonde hadn't even looked up from his phone. _I wonder who he's texting…I hope it's not Miku-chan._ Gumi tinkered with the gold chain of her bag. Len chuckled lightly as he tucked his smartphone into his back pocket.

"Neru-chan is so funny." He said to himself. "So where do you feel like going?"

"I've only ever been here once so I really don't know." Gumi replied.

"Okay, well I'll take you to the shopping mall. There's a great kissaten in the mall that I go to all the time with Neru-chan when we visit Sunshine city together." Len said.

"Neru-chan?" Gumi frowned.

"Neru-chan and I are good friends. Turns out we have a lot in common, but anyway let's go to the shopping mall." Len smile.

_Neru-chan is good friends with Len-kun? That's a little strange, but I've seen stranger relationships._ Gumi nodded and followed Len down the crowded streets of Sunshine city. _I wonder if he's been texting her this whole time…I'm not jealous, actually it's a huge relief! I know Neru-chan has a crush on Sora-kun, but I'd like to see what their chatting about_. Gumi strained her eyes to see what Len was typing, but all she saw was his fat thumb. Whenever he looked over at her, she averted her eyes and pretended to be awe struck. They took the escalator up to the second floor and Len led her into a trendy little coffee shop. Gumi approached the counter, shocked to see Tenshi Hoshino (a female utauloid) standing there at the counter with her hair covered by a black cap. The brown-skinned girl smiled at Gumi and handed Gumi a cup of coffee, she already knew what type of coffee Gumi liked and how she wanted it.

"Hey Gumi! Are you here with Len?" Tenshi greeted.

"Yes, but he's been texting Neru-chan a lot so he hasn't been paying much attention to me." Gumi said.

"Oh, Neru-chan? If it was Miku then you should be worried, but Len and Neru are gamer buddies. They play a lot of videogames together online and they've attended a lot of anime conventions as well." Tenshi said, waving it off. "But if you're that concerned about it, then ask him or look through his phone. Just don't get caught."

"Thanks for the advice, Tenshi." Gumi beamed.

She waved to the white haired girl and sat down across from Len, lightly sipping the sweet yet hot coffee through a tiny red straw. Gumi ignored the burning sensation in her throat and mouth and watched Len get up from the table. The blonde left to go find a bathroom, leaving his smartphone behind. Temptation reared its ugly face and made Gumi pick up the smartphone, she quickly glanced up. _Just a quick peek…he won't know_. Gumi tapped the on button and scowled seeing the lock screen, a set of numbers popped up. _He has a password…I have no idea what it is… _Gumi glanced around and punched in random numbers until she got it right. She quickly pulled up Len's messenger app and tapped on his conversation with Akita Neru.

Her eyes flickered over a new message Neru sent him; _don't spend too long in Sunshine city, Len-chan! Hurry up and buy the new game then get online so we can play together! Gumi heard Len's voice not too far from here._ She quickly exited out of the messenger and turned off the phone, placing it in the exact same spot she found it. Gumi pretended to look around and take quick sips of her coffee which failed to cool off. _Neru-chan used the honorific suffix chan with Len rather than kun. Maybe it's because their close friends._ Though something in the back of Gumi's head was telling her something else. Len picked up his phone and put it in his back pocket.

"Let's walk around for a bit."

"…Sure!"


	4. Love is war

Gumi filled a donabe* (a clay pot) with ⅔ of water and set it on the counter near the stove, she also laid a three inch slice of Kombu seaweed on the water's surface to soak for thirty minutes. Then she began to whip up the sesame sauce and pronzu sauce in two separate bowls for the shabu shabu* (a popular Japanese hot pot dish). As usual Gumiya invited Rook and Akaito over for dinner and it was up to Gumi to serve the three young-adults a large and satisfying meal. The last time Rook and Akaito stayed over for dinner, Gumi overworked herself by preparing a dozen dishes. This time she decided to keep things simple and execute a nabe* (or nabemono, a one-pot dish). Once the two sauces were done, she set them aside and moved onto the ½ head of napa cabbage and ½ bunch shungiku.

"What time are they coming over?" Gumi asked as she washed the two vegetables.

"Um…in an hour. Though I'm pretty sure that Rook will get here before Akaito." Gumiya replied. "By the way, what are you making?"

"I'm making shabu shabu. Don't you see the sesame sauce and pronzu sauce on the counter?" Gumi said. "Can you set the table for me, please? I have my hands full with preparing the shabu shabu and rice. And we both know you aren't are a good cook."

"Yeah, whatever." Gumiya muttered with a roll of his eyes.

Gumi smiled at her slothful older brother and turned back to the wet yet clean vegetables in her hand. She laid the napa cabbage head down on the wooden cutting board and pulled a stainless steel chief's knife out of the black wooden knife block. Before she had a chance to start cutting up the cabbage, her cellphone began to vibrate in her back pocket. _I hope Rin-chan isn't texting me. If I don't finish the shabu shabu then Akaito and others will get mad at me_. Gumi wiped her hands on her retro light blue apron and pulled out her smart phone. She wasn't surprised to see a picture of Rin and her phone number flash on the screen. She placed the phone on the counter, away from the ingredients and pressed the answer button.

"Moshi moshi* Rin-chan, what's up?" Gumi greeted warmly.

"Hey Gumi-chan! Let me tell you what Len did this morning." Rin said.

Gumi picked up the stainless steel knife and proceeded with chopping up the napa cabbage head and shungiku. The green-haired girl nodded and repeated the word 'mmhm' while putting the vegetables aside and turning off the stove so that the white rice could cool off. Gumi then picked up the enoki, sliced it in half, and thoroughly washed it while the blonde droned about the events that took place earlier today. Rin had recently come down with a cold and it kept her in bed the entire day. Rin explained to Gumi that Len was kind enough to cancels his plans with Ritsu and Oliver to cater to her every whim for the entire day. _I wish Gumiya would ditch his friends and help me out when I'm sick…but he's eighteen and I'm sixteen, I have no control over him. _Gumi sighed under her breath and picked up a shiitake mushroom.

"Anyway we have to sign up for a club by the end of the week! I was thinking that we could join the archery club or maybe dance team. Key club sounds kind of boring, but the mask and slogan are so kakkoii*!"

"I was thinking about signing up for track. With me and CUL-senpai on the track team, our high school will be unbeatable!"

"Aww Gumi-chan! You know I'm not a very fast runner! I want us to join a club together."

"Just join the dance team or cheer squad with Miku-chan…besides you're already the president of cooking club so you should worry about your own club instead of joining another one."

"Yeah you're right…oh, did you hear?! After Mew-senpai graduates from high school she's going to study aboard in New York City, I also heard that she's taking V Flower-senpai and Chika-senpai with her as well."

"That's amazing news! We should congratulate her tomorrow! Anyway I have to finish preparing this shabu shabu, I'll talk to you later."

"Bye-bye, sleep well Gumi-chan!"

"You too, Rin-chan."

Gumi smiled warmly and ended the call. _I've always thought about studying aboard in Europe with CUL-chan and Avanna-senpai, but I won't be able to do that because I haven't applied for the program. If I study aboard then I won't be able to see Len-kun and there's no doubt Miku-chan will become his girlfriend during my absences. I must stay here and attend the same college with Len-kun!_ Gumi pumped her first determinedly then continued decorating the shiitake mushrooms and carrots.

The following day Gumi had strangely woken up before her alarm clock; the green-haired girl smiled at her reflection while buttoning up her blue blazer. _I know Len-kun is going to try out for the soccer team today and I want to be there to support him! I will cheer him on during his try-outs and afterwards I'll give him a present…It's too early to confess my feelings to him, but for now I'll display small acts of affection._ Gumi stepped a bit closer to the mirror and applied a bit of strawberry scented lip-gloss to her pink lips. _On my way to the train station I should pick up a box of strawberry pudding. Len-kun loves strawberry pudding_. Gumi happily placed an Armin nendoroid* on top of her books, zipped up her bag, and raced downstairs.

"Ohayo!" Gumi greeted.

"Ugh, good morning…I'm not going to school today." Gumiya muttered.

"Why not?" Gumi asked, stuffing her lime green bento into her leather school bag.

"I have something important to do today, but that's none of your business." Gumiya muttered.

"What could be more important than getting an education? If you keep this up, you'll become a ronin*." Gumi scolded.

"Damare*! Go to school." Gumiya growled.

Gumi shot Gumiya a glare before turning away and shouting ittekimasu*. _I bet Akaito-senpai and the others influenced ani* to skip school…ani is a very intelligent young-man, but what if they encourage him not to go to college? What if he forgets everything he learns while hanging out with those lunkheads? If he fails the college entrance exams then he'll become a ronin or what if he finishes his senior year with a C average?! It'll be hard to get into a university with those kinds of grades._ Gumi sighed and pushed her negative thoughts into the deepest abyss of her mind. She then sprinted up the street and entered the nearest convenience store.

"Irrashaimase*!" A male employee greeted from behind the counter.

"Ohayo gozaimasu*!" Gumi shouted energetically.

The schoolgirl raced up and down the aisles until she came upon the snack section. _Does this store even sell strawberry pudding?!_ Gumi stooped down and scanned the rows of scrumptious goodies until her gaze landed on a pink rectangular box. _Yes! Strawberry pudding! I should buy something for Mew-senpai as well…but what would she like?_ Gumi picked up the box and ambled over to the adult section. The adult section barely had any candy and there were a couple of erotic magazines lying around. _I think Mew-senpai likes Lotte Black Black gum…hopefully she'll accept my kind offer_. Gumi happily snatched up the pack of gum and skipped over to the counter.

"How are you?" The employee asked as he scanned her items.

"I'm super genki*! And you?" Gumi replied.

"I'm still kind of tired, but I'm hanging in there." The employee smiled. "That'll be ￥5000."

Gumi unzipped her leather bag and pulled out a black faux leather wallet. _I didn't think it would be that cheap, well at least I have more money for the train._ Gumi handed the young male employee a crisp ￥5000 yen note. She grabbed her plastic bag and exited the convenience store, now heading towards the kasumigaseki station.

•••

Len kept his eyes on the prize; he lightly kicked the soccer ball towards the goal and swiftly dodged the other soccer players without losing the ball. Once he neared the goal, he sped up and gave the ball one powerful kick. The goalie attempted to deflect the soccer ball by leaping into the air with his arms extended, but his attempt failed and the ball whizzed past him. The second and third year players stared at the blonde in shock. No one expected him to make a goal.

"Ganbatte* Lenkun!" Gumi and Miku cheered.

The petite blonde glanced at the two schoolgirls and smiled weakly. He waved at the other players before jogging over to the anxious teens. _I'm so happy that Len-kun scored a goal! Now he'll defiantly get on the soccer team! Oh, I almost forgot! I have to give him my present._ Gumi quickly unzipped her bag and began to dig around. Miku raised an eyebrow at Gumi, before shuffling closer to Len.

"Len-kun, I got you something." Miku uttered shyly.

"You did?" Len asked, a bit surprised.

Gumi excitedly wrapped her fingers around the box containing the Armin nendoroid, but she never took her eyes off of Miku and Len. The blue-haired girl pulled out a medium size Rainbow Alpacasso plushie; strapped to its next was an envelope, possibly containing a letter and goodies.

"Thank you so much Mikuchan. I love it." Len smiled.

"You're welcome!" Miku exclaimed nervously.

"I also got you something, Lenkun." Gumi said quickly.

Gumi whipped out the box of strawberry pudding and the Armin nendoriod. Len nearly dropped the plushie, but he contained his happiness and gratefully accepted Gumi's present. _I didn't know Len was a ladies man…_ Namine stared at the three teens. _That's Len for ya! Go get 'em tiger!_ As the redhead turned to face field again a soccer ball suddenly slammed into his face.

"Ah, Namine-kun!" Len gasped. "Thanks for the gifts! I have to go!"

The blonde jogged off, leaving the two girls alone. _Why did Gumi give Len a present? I thought I told her to lay off him…maybe it's just a friendly gesture, but to be on the safe side I should at least ask her about it._ Miku nodded at her thoughts and opened her mouth to speak, but there was no sign of Gumi. Gumi furiously stomped down the hallway. _The nerve of that girl! How dare she give Lenkun a present! I didn't mind letting her cheer with me, but she crossed the line! This means war!_ A hand grabbed Gumi's shoulder and jerked her into a classroom.

"Why are you stomping?" asked a familiar voice.

A deep blush spread across Gumi's cheeks as she gawked at the tall senior in front of her. Her skin was pale, her thick jet black hair hovered above her butt, the blazer hid the tattoo on her left bicep, and her black stud earrings were barely visible. She wore a bit of mascara and black lipstick, but her mature face was naturally beautiful. The busty senior plopped down at a wooden desk and smiled at her young admirer. _I never realized how much Umichaan looked up to me. I can make her blush or faint just by looking at her_. Mew held back a smirk.

"The truth is…my best friend Miku has a crush on Len-kun and I have a crush on him too! We both cheered him on during the soccer tryouts, but she gave him a gift…I didn't like it at all…my chest got tight and my adrenaline began to pump." Gumi explained.

"Sounds like someone is jealous~!" A voice sang.

A pink-haired female senior dropped a stack of textbooks onto the desk in front of Mew. A plastic smile was plastered on her face, the ends of her short pink hair were thick and curly, she also wore black lipstick with a bit of mascara and eyeliner, and her nails had perfect French tips and her entire nail was covered in black nail polish. Chika wasn't very fond of freshmen like Gumi or junior high students such as Len, but she never showed it. Instead she often teased them in a playful manner.

"I'm not afraid to admit that I'm jealous of Miku…but I'm also pretty steamed! I want things to go right for me this semester." Gumi said.

"Umichaan, I like you a lot but she you shouldn't let some guy get in between your relationship with Miku. Even if you did become Len's girlfriend…what would happen if you two broke up? Who would you run to? I'm a very busy senior so you can't always run to me, Rin will try to cheer Len up if he's heartbroken about the breakup, and Gumiya will probably rub all of this in your face." Mew said bluntly.

Gumi hung her head. _She's right…I could back down and let Miku take Len from me…or I could continue fighting till the very end! I'll make him choose one of us! He'll defiantly choose me!_ Gumi brightened up and nodded at Mew. _Oh, I should give Mew-senpai her present_! Gumi dug around in her bag until she found the pack of gum. She then bowed respectfully and held out the pack of gum.

"Congratulations Mew-senpai! I heard you were going to studying aboard in New York City and I just wanted to thank you for all the guidance and support you have given me over the years." Gumi said.

_She's going to thank her with a pack of gum?! How tactless…_ Chika rolled her eyes and returned to the copier.

"Arigatou*, Gumi-chan. I love Lotte Black Black gum." Mew said.

"I'll get you a better gift next time." Gumi said.

"You don't have to do that." Mew assured. "Anyway you haven't signed up for a club yet. Have you decided which club you were going to join yet?"

"I was thinking about joining the track team, but a club hasn't really come to mind." Gumi admitted.

"I think you should join track, because Cul and I will be joining as well since Fashion club is on a hiatus." Mew smiled.

_I've heard about that second years running speed and I will definitely not let her outshine me on the track. At least she's only taking track…if she had stumbled into my fashion club, I would have rejected her…though she does have great taste in fashion. _Chika bit her lip and picked up a stack of flyers. _Why does Mew like mentoring that little girl…she'll be graduating in the third semester, she doesn't need to waste her time mentoring small fry_. The jealous pink-haired girl stayed there until Gumi had left the room.

"Aren't you taking your 'guardians' to NYC as well?" Chika asked dryly.

"I am, I hope you don't have a problem with that." Mew replied.

Mew released Aoki Lapis and Merli from her heart shaped locket. _Geez, what's gotten into her today?_ Mew glanced over her shoulder at Chika.

Gumi happily raced down the hallway towards the nearest exit. _I'm going to join the track team so Cul-chan, Mew-senpai, and I can be together. I still won't take my eyes off of Lenkun and Mikuchan…I'm going to war today and I won't lose_! Fire blazed in Gumi's eyes as she burst through the double doors. _Lenkun will be mine!_

•••

Just in case you didn't understand some of the words just take a look at this, just as a warning there will be a lot of Japanese words mentioned throughout this fanfic

Clarification:

Donabe- a clay pot which can be used over an open flame

Shabu shabu- A very popular one pot dish in Japan, typically served in a donabe

Nabe- Also known as Nabemono, refers to a variety of one pot dishes

Nendoroid- A 10cm plastic figure designed as a chibi or super cute deformed character

Ronin- Someone who fails the college entrance exams

Moshi moshi- Hello (use for phone only)

Kakkoii- Cool

Damare- shut up

Ittekimasu- I'm leaving

Ani- Japanese for older brother

Irrashaimase- Welcome (store/shop greeting)

Ohayo Gozaimasu- Good morning (formal)

Genki- energy

Ganbatte- do your best

Arigatou- Thank you (informal)


	5. Moped & Makeup

Love Your Life by Toyosaki Aki played on the smartphone that rested on the bathroom counter. Gumi swayed her hips from side to side and hummed along to the beat as she skillfully applied mascara to her already long eyelashes. The school doesn't mind students wearing makeup as long as it's not super flashy like some gyaru students tend to have it or too "distracting" from the lesson. That's why she's going for a casual yet cute style.

Gumi rarely wears makeup, because she's naturally attractive, but in this case she's wearing makeup to catch Len's attention. In order to get the style she wants, she woke up earlier than she normally does to spend an hour on perfecting her makeup and hair. The green-haired lass put some clear lip-gloss over the nude pink lipstick to make her lips look shiny and kissable. She then fixed her eyebrows to make them somewhat even.

"I wonder if should curl my hair." Gumi muttered as she picked up the double barrel curler. "I'll just make the ends wavy. I bet that'll look super cute! I could also pull my bangs back with a sparkly hairclip or wear a cute headband."

Gumi plunged in the gold barrel spring curling iron and waited until it was hot to start curling the ends of her hair. After she and Miku declared war, there was no way she could go to school with her normal look. She has to be bring her A-game in order to defeat her new rival and become Len's girlfriend, putting an end to the love triangle. Not mention she scheduled to get her drivers licenses to drive a scooter; she's already studied her butt off so she should be able to pass the written exam in flying colors.

After getting the wavy ends that she desired, she decided that her bangs were too uneven to be pinned up. So instead she put on a red bow accent hair band to match her red rectangular semi-rimless glasses. The school allows head accessories for both guys and girls as long its not gang related or too extravagant.

"Gumi!" Gumiya shouted as he knocked on the bathroom door. "Since you're up so early can you cook breakfast for me and the guys?"

"Fine." Gumi replied.

She sighed through her nose; she planned on painting her nails with a bubblegum pink nail polish she bought yesterday, but that would have to wait. Whenever Gumiya invites Rook, Akaito, and Sora over they always seem to bring their huge appetites with them. It's like their stomachs are bottomless pits! It wouldn't kill them to pick up some McDonald's on their way over here, but fast food isn't very appetizing in the morning.

Gumi picked up her smartphone and unplugged the curling iron. She then placed it on a grey wash cloth to let it cool off and to keep it from burning the counter, after that she exited the large tumblr style bathroom. The small group of male senior students were crowded around the electric kotatsu and they snickered amongst themselves while exchanging adult magazines. Gumi couldn't help, but shake her head at them.

Although they were older than her by a few years, they're all still immature. That's why she's not attracted to any senior students. Most of them are too childish for her or some are really nerdy (the otaku students are a bit too extreme). Kagamine Len, on the other hand, is the perfect blend of youth and maturity. Not to mention he's still pure. Who knows what dirty and messed up things Gumiya and the others have done.

"Good morning beautiful." Akaito greeted. "Oh Sweetie-pie! You didn't have to put on all that makeup for me. I prefer you all natural."

"Shut up or I won't make you breakfast." Gumi blushed.

Typical Akaito. He flirts with her constantly and while it doesn't bother Gumiya too much, Gumi isn't particularly interested in the bad boy. His only goals in life is to become a rock star and live his life to the fullest. She wants to marry/date someone with goals to become a doctor or lawyer so that she can live comfortably and not worry about money problems. But of course Gumi doesn't mind it when guys compliment her.

If that delinquent redhead noticed her new look then Len should too. _I know this'll work! I bet he'll confess his love for me the moment his beautiful blue eyes spot me_. Gumi placed a hand on her pink cheek and sighed dreamily. Her phone emitted a beep and a notification flashed on the screen. When she checked, it was just a text from Rin.

**Rin — Good morning! I just woke up~! (´****〜｀*****) zzz still sleepy. Are we riding the train together today?**

**Gumi — Morning Riinchan ( ´ ▽ ` )****ﾉ ****No you can just ride it with Miku. **

**Rin — Are you sure?**

**Gumi — Yes I'll be fine. Akaito and the others are over, he'll drive me to school. **

**Rin — Alright, but you better not get mad at me! **

**Gumi — I promise I won't. See you at school.**

**Rin — Ttyl Umichaan~!**

Gumi placed her phone on the kitchen island and put on her lime green and light blue retro style apron. Now it's time to feed the wolves before they start complaining of hunger. Something squeezed her shoulder; Gumi jumped and grabbed a spatula, prepared to defend herself. But when she turned around it was just Gumiya standing behind her.

"Before you start cooking. The guys and I put our money together to buy a scooter." Gumiya said. "Come check it out."

The lass nodded and followed her brother out of the house. There a Yamaha Vino 50Cc stood proudly on the sidewalk; the shiny exterior is burgundy and the padded seat along with the foot rest is black. While the model does fit the permitted vehicles that sixteen year old citizens can drive (mopeds and ordinary motorcycle licenses are available for students her age in Japan), it's definitely not something she would drive or even be seen in.

"Guys, you shouldn't have done this for me." Gumi said trying to hide the disappointment in her.

"Isn't it awesome?!" Rook said. "We would have gotten you a motorcycle, but Gumiya started freaking out."

"What? I can't be concerned about my sister's safety?" Gumiya asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Concerned? You were shaking and your face literally turned green." Sora reminded.

"Thank you guys so much." Gumi said. "I'm going to make breakfast now."

Gumi bowed politely before hurrying back inside. Akaito watched her leave then glanced at the moped, resisting the urge to kick it.

•••

The soccer ball flew across the trimmed dark green grass and speed towards the goal making the goalie focus closely on it. Like a bullet, Len passed the ball and sent it flying up into the air with a powerful kick. Despite being a first year the blonde fits in perfectly with the other older soccer players. He greatly surpasses some of his upperclassmen and he has the potential to be a professional soccer player. Or least that's what Gumi and Miku thought.

Both students were sitting on separate benches and watching Len play a round of soccer with the members of the soccer club. Occasionally they would cheer for him whenever he made a goal or stole the ball from someone, but neither acknowledged each other's presences. After a while the players decided to take a break to cool off and eat their lunch before class starts again. Len wiped his forehead with a handkerchief and jogged towards the water fountain for a cool refreshing drink.

_He's coming this way! I can offer him a sip from my water bottle and show off my new look_. The two girls quickly dug through their leather bags to find a water bottle for Len. She has the same idea as me! I better find my water bottle first or she'll steal my chance to woe him. The green-haired lass dumped everything out of her bag and picked up the miniature water bottle, holding it up the same time Miku did. Both glared at each other then jumped up to their feet.

"Here you go Len. Its important you stay hydrated."

Gumi and Miku froze; they helplessly watched Teto hand a bottle of spring water to Len and watched him happily drink it. They were too late.

"Thank you sensai. I probably wouldn't have made it to the water fountain." Len smiled. "Also thanks for supervising the soccer club. I never knew you liked soccer.

"Back when I was in high school I was on the soccer team. Unfortunately there isn't a girl team, but I'm happy to supervise the male soccer team. I'll be rooting for all you at your first game." Teto replied cheerfully. "You better eat your lunch. You'll need all the energy for your next class."

"Okay. Bye sensai!" Len said.

He handed her the now empty bottle of water and jogged off to a spot in the shade where Namine and Gachapoid are located. Teto smiled happily to herself and turned around; she attempted to wave at Gumi and Miku, but the angry students started beating her senseless with their bags.

"Sensai!" Miku and Gumi shouted angrily.

"Ow! Ouch! Please stop!" Teto cried. "I didn't do anything!"

The two lasses stopped beating and glared at each other before quickly turning their back on each other. _Kasane Sensai is right…she didn't do anything wrong. She was in the wrong place at the wrong time and we took our frustration out on her_. Gumi walked over to the bench and collected all of her belongings. _Well I might not have been able to give him my water, but I can still have him eat out of my bento! He's right over there! I just have to get over there before she does_. Gumi glanced over her shoulder at the blue-haired student then back at Len.

Gumi took off like a gazelle that spotted a prowling lion. Her feet pounded the ground, the muscles in her long powerful legs tightened up, and her right hand gripped the shoulder strap of her back to keep all of the contents from spilling out. If there's one thing she has an advantage of over Miku then it would definitely be her speed. She's one of the top fastest runners in the school for a reason.

The lass glanced over her shoulder and spotted Miku trailing behind her, but she wasn't slowing down at all. _I can run an entire mile without breaking a sweat! Her makeup will be running by the time she reaches Lenkun_. Gumi smirked and continued running until she reached the tree. She panted lightly as she dropped to her knees and shakily fished out the lime green bento from her bag. Miku placed her hand on the tree's thick trunk and breathed heavily, trying to catch her breath.

"Hey Midoripachi." Namine greeted Gumi then turned to Miku. "You're all sweaty, Minikuisan."

"I'm…not…ugly!" Miku panted.

Gumi took out her black chopsticks and snuck a peek at Miku's face. To her surprise the makeup wasn't smudged at all despite the sweat droplets dribbling down the girl's forehead._ Dang it! Is she wearing waterproof makeup? Sweat might be made up of water, but there's also chemicals and bacteria in it. Whatever I don't have time to figure that out, I need to feed Len something from my bento_. She removed the lid of the bento and groaned in her head seeing that some of the food got mixed up while she was running.

"Good afternoon Ninjin Senpai and Misune Senpai. Are you joining us for lunch?" Gachapoid asked politely.

"Yes." Gumi smiled.

"What clubs did you join? I joined the science club and Namine joined the cosplay club. I heard it's being advised by Kamaito Sensai." Gachapoid said before eating his entire tamagoyaki.

"I joined track." Gumi replied.

"That's awesome." Len complimented. "I use to be on the track team in junior high for a different school. Those hurdles were killers!"

Gumi blushed a little and picked up a flower shaped carrot slice. She held it up to his thin pink lips and Len happily accepted the offering; Gumi nearly melted when his lips touched her chopsticks. I can't wash these off until I've put my mouth on it. The green-haired lass stuck her tongue out at Miku when Len wasn't looking.

"Oh yeah? Well I joined softball." Miku bragged.

"Baseball and softball is super popular. My favorite team is the Tohoku Rakuten Golden Eagles." Len said. "Baseball/Softball season is coming real soon so good luck on your first game."

Miku carefully picked up an octopus shaped hotdog and guided it to Len's lips. The blonde, once more, happily accepted the offer. Miku smiled when his lips touched her chopsticks and she stuck out her tongue at Gumi when he wasn't looking.

"Thank you so much~! I like the Rakuten Eagles too." Miku lied with a smile. "I think it was adorable °C-ute sang about them."

"Well I'm getting my driver's licenses!" Gumi shouted.

The three male students and Miku stared at Gumi in absolute shock. Most second year students wait till they turn eighteen or graduate to obtain their driver licenses. Not because the school discourages it, but not everyone is interested in riding a motorcycle or scooter.

"Wow! I think that's totally aw-" Len started, but Miku stuffed another hotdog in his mouth.

"You can't get your driver's licenses, you're only sixteen." Miku pointed out.

"There are certain vehicles sixteen year olds are allowed to drive. So yes I can." Gumi countered.

Gumi forcefully shoved the carrot slice in his mouth and Miku thrust another hotdog in his mouth. Soon they started to unconsciously stuff food into his small mouth while glaring at each other. Len's face turned a deep shade of red and he closed his eyes, trying his best to chew the food that was already in his mouth, but it was too much for him to handle. The blonde desperately knocked their chopsticks and spit the food out of his mouth onto the grass.

Both lasses watched in shock as Len continued to hack out their food and Gachapoid patted his back to help him breath. Once he was done, Namine helped him up and Gachapoid collected all of their bags.

"Thanks for ruining our lunch." Namine commented. "You almost killed him with your terrible cooking."

"Um, thanks for the food. See you later senpai." Gachapoid bowed.

_I can't believe it…I failed to woe him with my makeup and worst of all I almost made him choke to death…but at least Miku didn't succeed either_. Gumi sadly placed her chopsticks in her bento and tossed it in her bag. _I should apologize to him in person when I get the chance_. Her stomach cried out for food causing the green-haired lass to place a hand over her stomach. All of her lunch is on the grass and the money in her bag is supposed to go towards buying a train ticket, since Akaito won't be able to pick her up from the DMV.

Miku grabbed her hand and dragged the confused lass over to the vending machines resting against the wall of the main building. The vending machines are often used by students that don't have enough money to pay for lunch or buy something at the student lunch. It's not surprising since the snacks and drink all costs ￥1000. Miku pulled out two separate yen notes and bought two bags of shrimp flavored Calbee chips. She handed one to Gumi, blushing deeply.

"I think we both agree that we did was wrong and that we should apologize to Lenkun as soon as possible." Miku said then added quickly. "But this doesn't mean we're not rivals anymore. This is just a temporary truce."

Gumi nodded and opened up the bag of chips. Normally she doesn't eat unhealthy snacks before class, because it doesn't give her brain and body all of the nutrients it needs for her to stay focus and think probably. Though it will keep her stomach from embarrassing her during those awfully quiet moments in class.

"Oh and…good luck on your drivers test." Miku murmured.

"Thank you, rival." Gumi giggled.

They walked away from the vending machine and headed back into the building.

•••

The older woman at the counter handed Gumi the driving test and offered her a pencil, but Gumi whipped out a mechanical pencil. She sat down on a padded indoor bench and pressed her back against it. _Alright Gumi…remember everything you studied_! The green-haired lass looked at the test, but her mind went completely blank. All of the questions and scenarios made no sense to her and all of the other applicants were handing in their tests, causing her to become worried.

Gumi exhaled to calm down and popped a peppermint in her mouth to stimulate her brain. _Don't worry about them! The people who are the first ones to hand in their tests usually get the worst score unless they study a lot like you. Just calm down and focus…don't forget, your brother bought you a scooter_. She slapped her cheeks to concentrate and she began to jot down answers to random questions whenever the correct answer popped up in her mind. Although the scooter isn't her style, her brother and his friends spent their money on it. The least she could do is drive it.

Once all of the questions were answered, Gumi double checked her answers to see if missed any questions by accident or bubbled in two answers. When she was satisfied with her test, she handed it to the lady at the counter then sat back down to await her score.

"Don't be nervous oneechan. You get to retake the written test three times." Said the older gentlemen next to her.

"Thank you, sir. Are you getting your driver's licenses too?" Gumi asked politely.

"No. I'm just renewing mines. It expired yesterday." The man laughed.

"Mr. Samurakami?"

"Oh that's me! Good luck, oneechan." The man said.

Gumi nodded and waved goodbye to the stranger. Normally she doesn't talk to strangers, because when she was younger Gumiya would always told her that it's dangerous to talk to someone you don't know and never follow anyone home. But at the moment she's super nervous and a little scared that might not pass.

"Gumi?"

"Yes! That's me!" Gumi said as she jumped up.

She walked over to the counter and listened to the lady ramble on about something. Finally the lady held up her test with a smile; a perfect 100 is written in ink at the very top of the front page. Gumi sighed in relief, all of her worries melted away, but she couldn't relax just yet. The actual driving test will determine whether she gets a licenses or not.

Gumi sat down in the waiting area for student drivers and tucked one earbud into her ear, that way she can listen to music without fear of missing her chance to drive. Gumi played Love Live! School Idol Festival; it features rhythm games that always keeps her on her toes. It made her want to be an idol, but that meant she wouldn't be able to date Len and she wouldn't be able to live with herself if Miku dated him.

"Gumi, a driving instructor is available for you."

The green-haired lass exited out of the app, shut down her phone so it wouldn't distract her, and placed it in her bag so that she won't be tempted to turn it on. Though she would never actually text and drive at the same time: it's dangerous not only for her, but for pedestrians and other drivers. Plus Gumiya wouldn't forgive her for doing something so stupid. She exited the building from the back door where all of the cars are located.

A short and chubby man holding a clipboard signaled Gumi to meet him by the student driver car. He's shorter than me! Then again I am 5'6, I'm almost as tall as Gumiya! I really hope Len likes tall girls. Gumi walked over to the instructor and bowed politely.

"Hello Gumi. I am Ohayashi Masao and I'll be evaluating your driving skills." The man said. "This is just a practical examination so please don't be nervous. Now let's get started."

Gumi nodded and nervously got into the driver seat. _Don't worry Gumi! You got this! Stay calm!_ She adjusted the rear view mirror and smiled at her reflection.

•••

The small white cat eyed the colorful fish that swimming peacefully in the large tank, but there was no way it could get in since the tank is built into the wall. Eventually the black and white Boston Terrier scared it off. Gumi collapsed on the sofa; the dog greeted her with excited licks to her face and the cat sat down on her back.

"How'd it go?" Gumiya asked as he shooed the cat away. "Why can't you keep that thing in the wrong? You know I hate cats."

"The practical driving test went smoothly, but I'm mentally exhausted~! And she's a cat! Not a thing and her name is Princess, please address her by that." Gumi replied.

"Whatever you, you know I'm not going to do that." Gumiya muttered.

He sat down on her back not concerned about her breathing and turned on the television. He scrolled those his lists of prerecorded shows and selected the newest episode of戦う！書店ガール(Tatakau! Shoten Girl or Fight! Bookstore Girl). It's definitely not something a boy would watch, but he loves Watanabe Mayu. Gumiya shoveled some cereal into his mouth and tapped his foot along to the beat until his phone went off. He placed the green bowl down on the kotatsu and checked the notifications.

"My friends are here. You know the drill." Gumiya said bluntly. "Spicy curry would be nice."

"Ugh~! I think I'm going to die…" Gumi complained.

"Stop complaining." Gumiya muttered as he read the text messages. "Akaito wants you to come outside."

Gumiya got off her back and waited until she left the living room to sing along to the catchy theme song. Gumi rubbed her straining eyes and walked over to Akaito's car.

"Yes?" She asked tiredly.

"Check it Sweetie-pie." Akaito smiled.

Sora walked the Yamaha scooter up to her; its burgundy exterior is now pink with a mint padded seat and foot rest. Although lime green is her favorite color, pint and mint go great together. Actually it's one of her favorite color scheme.

"Oh my gosh! You guys didn't have to do this!" Gumi exclaimed.

"Don't thank you us." Sora said.

"Yeah! It was all Akaito's idea." Rook said.

Gumi jumped up and wrapped her arms around his torso, repeatedly thanking him. The red head blushed and ran his fingers through his messy hair.

"Y-You're welcome." He stammered a bit embarrassed. "Where's my kiss?"

"Shut up and come inside. I'll make you all a big meal." Gumi blushed.

She gave him one last tight hug before hiding the scooter behind the bushes in the front yard. She then covered it and went back inside. As usual the juveniles made themselves at home; they crowded around the kotatsu and gawked over Watanabe Mayu.

"She turned twenty-one in March." Sora recalled.

"I'd definitely hit that." Rook smirked.

Gumi shook her head and picked her phone. She left it off during her practice drive and since phones shouldn't be on while riding the train, she kept it off even though there were barely any passengers. She turned it on and immediately went to her messenger app. There was a text from Rin, one from Sonika asking about today's math homework, and a text from Len.

Her heart beat out of her chest seeing the notification. _Oh gosh…should I open it or should I ignore? But if I ignore then I'll have to avoid him at school_. Gumi exhaled and opened the chat.

Len **— So about lunch…**

**Gumi — I'm so sorry about that! _:(´□`****」 ∠****):_**

**Len — No it's alright. So are you really getting your driver's licenses?**

**Gumi — Yes I am. I already have a cute little scooter.**

**Len — That's awesome! Well good luck! I really hope you get your licenses.**

**Gumi — Thanks. I have to get going, Gumiya's friends are over and I have to cook.**

**Len — Aww alright. See you tomorrow.**

**Gumi — Yeah, see ya!**

Gumi exited out of the chat and held the phone against her chest with a happy sigh.

Len **— Oh btw, I you looked really cute today. **

"Kyaaaaaaa~!"

Gumi rolled around on the floor, squealing and giggling uncontrollably.

"Best day ever!"

•••••••••••••••••

Author's note:

Sorry I haven't updated this fanfic in so long! I had a major case of writers block for this particular fanfic, but I'll try to update it regularly. And I'll definitely make it longer (this is exactly seven pages on word). I also got creative with the nicknames for Rin, Gumi, and Miku. So here are the official ones for the trio (comment which one is you favorite or least favorite):

Rin – Riinchan, Himechan (personal nickname from Akaito), Kagaminekkyo, Rintan, Onikun (personal nickname from Namine)

Gumi – Umichaan, Gumisan, Ninjin Senpai, Midoripachi, Gugusama (personal nickname from Ruko), Sweetie-pie (personal nickname from Akaito)

Miku – Hatsunan, Mikuchan, Sunesama, Mimichan, Misune Senpai, Minikuisan (personal nickname for Namine)

To clear up any confusion and to make things a little easier for me; Len and Rin will be first year students (including Namine and Gachapoid), I'll change their age to fifteen so that their able to attend the same school as Gumi and Miku. Gumi and Miku will be in their second year due to Miku being sixteen and I'll make Gumi sixteen too because she doesn't have an official age. Lastly Meiko, Kaito, Luka, and Gakupo (or Gackpo which ever floats your boat) will all be college students, because their all legal adults (expect for Gakupo who doesn't have an official age but I consider him an adult anyway). That way I can keep track of all the characters both main and background. So I'll make some changes to the previous chapters.


End file.
